In conventional search embodiments, a search is conducted when a user enters and submits (e.g., hits “enter” button) a search term. In some cases, it may take about two seconds for results to be returned and displayed. During this time, the user may have already typed ahead (e.g., entered more search terms). This latency in returning search results may not only be annoying to the user, but may also slow down the entire search process.